Les Corbeaux Blancs
by Shown
Summary: Les soeurs Tanaka étaient depuis toujours les dignes opposées. Qui aurait pu croire que ce serait une armée de Corbeaux qui les réuniraient?


**.**

**Fiction Crows Zero**

**_Ecrite à quatre mains avec_**** « ImdatrueJoker »**

**« ****LES CORBEAUX BLANCS****»**

**Chapitre I**

**.**

Un léger vent fouettait les cheveux des jeunes filles sortant de leur établissement scolaire. La plupart portaient encore leurs uniformes gris mais quelques unes avaient prit soin de revêtir leurs vêtements courants avant d'en sortir. De l'autre côté de l'épaisse grille noire qui entourait le lycée huppé pour filles du centre ville, de nombreuses voitures aux vitres souvent teintées patientaient dans de légers vrombissements de moteurs alors que devant elles, droits comme des « i », se tenaient les chauffeurs dans leurs élégants costumes noirs.

Une seule personne dénotait totalement de cet étonnant spectacle. Akira Tanaka qui, appuyée contre une voiture rutilante, observait les alentours à la recherche d'une personne bien particulière. Un doux sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de cette dernière lorsqu'enfin, ses recherches devinrent fructueuses.

Vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ample en soie verte, celle qu'elle avait attendue semblait être tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode. Alors que la nouvelle arrivante accéléra l'allure lorsqu'elle aperçue Akira, manquant par deux fois de perdre une de ses ballerines, un autre groupe s'avança. Encore habillées de leurs uniformes, elles parlaient fort et semblaient toutes être en train de remettre leurs cheveux ou leurs vêtements en place.

- Hé, toi ! s'écria une des filles en tête de peloton.

En face d'Akira, la jeune femme se tourna vers le petit groupe, un air froid fixé au visage. Elle arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras Akira Tanaka, de sa place, avait une vue parfaite de la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Meiko, tu viens d'apprendre à compter jusque trois ?

Aussitôt, les insultes fusèrent de toutes parts. Pourtant, d'un calme olympien, la jeune femme se contenta de remonter doucement les manches de sa chemise en continuant d'observer Meiko et ses amies.

- Non. Je venais t'apprendre que les pantalons c'est passé de mode, ici. Mais tu ne dois pas le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? lança l'asiatique en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

- Toi, ce que tu ne dois pas comprendre, c'est que je me moque bien de ce qu'une petite pimbêche dans ton genre peut bien m'apprendre.

- T'es qui au juste pour me parler de la sorte ? fulmina Meiko. Tu as peut-être un nom Japonais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu en es une, Kaya Tanaka !

Akira, sentant le vent tourner, s'était lentement détachée du véhicule sur lequel elle était jusque là appuyée pour s'avancer dans la direction de l'altercation. Elle voyait et voyait encore le même scénario chaque semaine, chaque jour depuis son enfance. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien comment cela allait se terminer. Encore.

- Meiko, répliqua Kaya avec un léger rire. Toi, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas en me rappelant que je n'ai pas les yeux bridés que tu pourras me vexer. Je pensais que tu l'avais appris, à la longue.

Et sur ces mots, avec calme, la jeune occidentale fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa sœur. Cette dernière, avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval et ses vêtements un peu trop mixte pour la population moyenne, l'attendait désormais au niveau de l'épaisse grille noire se tiraillant entre l'idée de courir au secours de sa sœur ou de patienter bien sagement. Elle préféra cependant rester à sa place pour ne pas mettre sur les épaules de Kaya d'autres problèmes à gérer.

- Espèce de Gaijin(*) !

L'insulte avait fusée. Rapide, nette et cassante. Elle semblait avoir résonnée dans la cour, la rue, la ville-même. Et encore, elle faisait écho sur les tympans de la première concernée. Kaya d'ailleurs ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, se contentant de fermer fortement les yeux pour s'inciter au calme. La vision de sa sœur si soudainement touchée fit couler une haine pure et dure dans les veines de la plus vieille des deux qui, dans la seconde qui suivit, avait dépassé la grille pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte même de l'établissement. Les poings serrés, elle dépassa même Kaya qui se senti obligé de la suivre de regard.

- Répète ça, histoire que je te refasse le portrait ! cria Akira.

Les filles qui jusque là pouffaient en chœur se stoppèrent en devenant livides. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Akira Tanaka était une personne impulsive et violente. Elle avait déjà, par deux fois, envoyé des filles se faire recoudre dans leur ancienne école. Et encore ici, elle s'était fait virée de cette dernière après une énième altercation.

Kaya s'interposa donc, posant son bras en travers du buste de sa sœur et du regard lui indiqua le directeur qui venait tout juste de sortir du bâtiment. Si une bagarre explosait, la plus jeune des Tanaka se ferait immédiatement renvoyer. Et ce n'était pas le moment. Pas le moment du tout. Akira prit donc une grande respiration avant de faire demi-tour, le regard noir alors que Kaya la suivait sans se presser.

Aussitôt à l'extérieur, Akio, leur chauffeur s'inclina dans leur direction avant de leur ouvrir la portière pour les laisser pénétrer dans la berline qui sentait bon l'amande et le cuir. Lorsqu'Akio reprit sa place derrière le volant, Akira lui adressa leur lieu de chute et sans surprise, l'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de démarrer la voiture.

Silencieuses, les jeunes femmes restèrent le regard braqué vers l'extérieur alors qu'elles réfléchissaient toutes deux à ce qui venait de se passer et le pourquoi de cela.

Tsuto Tanaka était déjà un homme puissant lorsqu'il rencontra Camélia Parker. Elle était belle, aimante et douce.. Jeune chirurgienne américaine, elle venait tout juste d'être recrutée par l'hôpital privé de Tokio lorsqu'elle rencontra le Japonais. Il était son patient et bien qu'assez bourru, il lui avait semblé être un homme au grand cœur lorsqu'avec sa nourrice, sa petite fille de deux ans lui avait rendu visite. Il avait perdu sa femme en couche. Quant à elle, son fiancé s'était tout simplement sauvé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était seule et en quête de sécurité. Il était fort et à la recherche d'une mère pour sa fille. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Et comprit.

Tsuto avait donc adopté la petite Kaya. Et Camélia adorait littéralement Akira. Ils formaient une famille. Peu conventionnelle à la vue de la société Japonaise, certes. Mais cela, personne n'aurait osé le mentionner devant Tsuto ou même Camélia qui, désormais, dirigeait l'hôpital le plus huppé de la ville. Pas même devant Akira qui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à aplatir quiconque osant cet affront. Alors c'était à Kaya d'endosser ce rôle. C'était à elle de subir le fait que ses parents s'aimaient.

Pourtant, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Enfants, elles étaient toutes deux acceptées et choyées par toutes les personnes de leurs quartiers, de leurs connaissances. Akira était la parfaite petite fille, que tous auraient voulu avoir. Quant à Kaya, elle les intriguait et les charmait sans mal avec sa petite bouille en forme de cœur. Mais avec les années, les regards changèrent et des petits sourires attendris naissaient des regards haineux, soupçonneux.

La voiture tourna à la troisième intersection et s'engouffra dans un chemin de terre menant tout droit à un immense bâtiment blanc. Petit à petit, un léger sourire reprit place sur les lèvres d'Akira alors que la berline les rapprochait de leur point de chute. De son côté, bien qu'impassible, il était évident que sa sœur n'était pas dans son assiette. Elles sortirent de la voiture sans un mot, saluèrent Akio qui fila sans plus tarder et passèrent les grilles sans encombres. Avec une connaissance parfaite du terrain, elles traversèrent le bâtiment avant de grimper jusqu'à la terrasse supérieure où semblaient s'être rassemblés les garçons. Un soupire s'extirpa d'entre les lèvres de Kaya alors qu'elle et sa sœur s'enfonçaient dans l'essaim qu'était Housen.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur la terrasse, les garçons s'écartèrent sur leur passage, les laissant se diriger sans problèmes jusqu'à Narumi. Akira était la petite-amie de ce dernier le chef d'un des lycées pour garçons les plus violents du pays. Ici, Akira était reine. On la respectait et la craignait. Et elle avouait sans la moindre honte qu'elle adorait cela.

Après avoir embrassé Narumi, Akira se tourna vers Hayato qu'elle salua franchement. Vraiment, Akira et Kaya n'avait rien en commun. Cette dernière, mal à l'aise comme jamais, se contentait d'adresser des hochements de tête en guise de bonjour à chaque personne qui s'approchait d'elle. Et lorsqu'Hayato se tourna vers elle, un sourire crispé accompagna son salut. Sans aucun doute, son malaise faisait peine à voir. La première raison était qu'au contraire de sa sœur, elle n'avait pas d'affection pour ce lycée et son environnement mais c'était surtout à cause d'Hayato, un des lieutenants de cette armée de jeunes étudiants. Kaya avait beau avoir été très clair, elle était encore bien présente dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Et en bon combattant d'Housen, il n'avait pas abandonné son idée de la conquérir. Ainsi chaque visite que les jeunes Tanaka effectuaient à Housen était un réel combat pour la cadette.

Les minutes défilaient et installée dans un coin de la terrasse qu'était le toit d'un des bâtiments du lycée des « tarés en blancs » comme elle aimait les appeler mentalement, Kaya reprenait docilement ses cours de littérature étrangère. Elle lisait et relisait les mêmes lignes depuis dix minutes, assisse sur le rebord blanc de la terrasse. C'était son rituel Housennien. Pendant que sa sœur appréciait aux côtés de Narumi l'influence qu'elle avait sur la centaine d'étudiants, la Japonaise aux traits occidentaux travailler ses cours en silence.

Parfois elle accordait quelques bribes de conversations à Hayato ou Narumi, lorsque ce dernier lui offrait un peu d'importance. A la demande de sa petite-amie, il tentait de la mettre à l'aise. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, c'était sans résultats réellement probants. Kaya n'appréciait pas plus l'enceinte de ce lycée qu'Akira n'appréciait les salons de thé. Aussi la jeune Tanaka ne discutait qu'avec le jeune Tatsuya Bitô, l'un des lieutenants de Narumi qu'elle trouvait être d'une discrétion rafraichissante.

C'était l'un des seuls qu'elle ne considérait pas faire partie de la catégorie « tarés en blancs ». L'un des seuls aussi qu'elle appréciait. Non. En vérité, c'était le seul qu'elle appréciait de tous ces accros à la violence et shootés aux hormones. En tête de liste de ce joyeux groupe de psychopathes, Kaya avait noté en gigantesques lettres flamboyantes le prénom de Ryo. De son regard, jusqu'à sa gestuelle en passant par son comportement, tout en lui donnait l'impression d'être face à un tueur en puissance. De ceux qu'on pouvait voir dans les séries américaines qu'elles aimaient regarder le dimanche soir avec Akira. Ce type – elle l'avouait sans la moindre honte – terrifiait littéralement l'étudiante. Un seul de ses regards suffisait à la pétrifier immédiatement. D'ailleurs seul le fait qu'Akira lui ait assuré qu'il était tenu en laisse par Narumi lui donnait le courage de se montrer à nouveau à Housen.

Le regard délavé de Kaya se releva de son bouquin pour rechercher sa sœur. Elle était installée près de Narumi, riant à une blague d'Hayato. Elle l'enviait beaucoup d'être aussi à l'aise. Comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et ce fut le regard que le « roi des tarés à l'ombrelle » posa sur elle qui la motiva en un instant.

- Et puis zut.

Aussi, elle ramassa ses affaires avec une rapidité étonnante et dévala les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à l'extérieur. L'Occidentale n'avait cependant même pas franchi l'enceinte de l'établissement que déjà Akira s'apercevait de son absence. Dans la seconde elle s'était levée, avait attrapé sa veste et la cherchait du regard, ses longs cheveux jais volant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle pestait sans la moindre honte. Sa sœur avait – encore – trouvé le moyen de filer sans prévenir. Et bon sang, elle détestait quand elle agissait de la sorte. A croire qu'elle l'emmenait dans une prison fédérale américaine… Akira jeta un regard aux deux étudiants - trop bas dans l'échelle sociale d'Housen pour qu'elle puisse porter une quelconque attention à leurs prénoms – se battre, le premier envoyant un uppercut à l'autre et se questionna un instant. Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de ça, après tout…

- Je vais chercher Kaya, soupira l'ainée Tanaka à l'attention de Narumi.

Ce dernier roula des yeux. Il n'avait jamais caché l'agacement qu'il ressentait quant au besoin d'Akira de surveiller sa sœur. Mais ce n'était pas tant un besoin qu'une obligation. Cependant le chef d'Housen ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'hocher la tête sans détourner le regard du combat d'en face.

La Japonaise se mit donc à courir pour suivre la jeune Kaya. Elle la connaissait bien trop elle n'était pas en mesure de se défendre. D'ailleurs elle n'était même pas en mesure de savoir quand il devenait nécessaire de se défendre. De s'imposer.

La chance était avec elle. Les sœurs Tanaka étaient connues aussi, la retrouver devenait un jeu d'enfant. Il suffisait d'interroger la tonne de petits commerçants et aussitôt dans un geste de la main, ces derniers indiquaient la route à suivre. C'est de cette manière qu'encore une fois, Akira aperçu la silhouette de sa cadette encadrée par deux jeunes hommes. L'un d'entre eux venait même d'attraper Kaya par l'épaule.

- Et merde, grommela la jeune femme avant de partir dans leur direction en petites foulées.

En quelques secondes cette dernière se retrouvait au niveau des trois jeunes adultes, agressive comme jamais.

- Toi tu la lâches, reprit Akira en poussant celui qui avait encore la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Le garçon en question, surprit, tangua avant de s'écarter. Mais contrairement à ses prévisions, les deux hommes tout comme Kaya se mirent à rire. Vraiment. Décontenancée, la japonaise laissa ses bras retomber de part et d'autre de son corps, un sourcil arqué dans une expression étonnée. Grands, vêtus de noir, ils la fixaient de leurs expressions rieuses.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas changé, clama le premier type qu'Akira avait déjà renommé mentalement comme « endive numéro 1 ».

Kaya hocha la tête en riant de plus belle.

- Takeshi, Manabu… Voilà Akira.

Takeshi. Manabu.

Ces prénoms sonnaient étrangement bien aux oreilles de la première intéressée. Ses sourcils se défroncèrent et une expression incrédule mais particulièrement ravie prit place sur le visage d'Akira. Aussi c'est presque sans y croire qu'elle reprit d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- Les Mikami brothers.

C'est des nouveaux éclats de rire qui accueillirent sa soudaine révélation.

* * *

**INFORMATIONS**

* * *

_**Gaijin **__**(*) : Etranger/Etrangère en tant qu'insulte.**_

**Shown & Joker**


End file.
